Alien Fuses
The Alien Fuses are a pair of extraterrestrial fuses found in Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare Zombies. Overview Zombies in Spaceland The Alien Fuses are first introduced in the map Zombies in Spaceland. During the final boss in the map's main easter egg, an Alien will appear from the main teleporter. On his back is a backpack-like item, which has two fuses installed into it. When the player manages to get the Alien into a kneeling position, the player can knife his back, causing a fuse to drop out. Repeating the process again will cause the second fuse to drop. Once the player has killed the Alien, the player can pick up the Alien Fuses in front of the main teleporter. Once the player has obtained the Alien Fuses, the player can install them into the Pack-a-Punch Machine, which will allow the player to double Pack-a-Punch, as well as Pack-a-Punch the four weapons of rock. When the player has acquired the Soul Key, the fuses will remain in the Pack-a-Punch Machine for the duration of the match. Rave in the Redwoods In Rave in the Redwoods, the fuses will remain in the Pack-a-Punch Machine if the player has completed the Sooooul Key easter egg on Zombies in Spaceland. If the player hasn't obtained the Alien Fuses in Zombies in Spaceland, the player can complete a small easter egg in Rave in the Redwoods that allows the player to double Pack-a-Punch for the duration of the player's match. Once the power has been turned on in the map, the player can interact with a computer in the Bear Lodge. The computer will boot up, making the sounds of a 90's computer while it slowly turns on. In a few rounds, the Alien Fuses will be next to the computer, where the player can install them into the Pack-a-Punch Machine on Turtle Island. All players in the game will then be able to double Pack-a-Punch their weapons for $10,000. Shaolin Shuffle The Alien Fuses return in Shaolin Shuffle. Unlike Rave in the Redwoods, the fuses are not automatically installed into the Pack-a-Punch Machine, even if the player has completed the Sooooul Key achievement. In order to access them, the player must first gain access to the Pack-a-Punch Machine itself. Inside the Projection Room is a button to the left of the machine. The player must press the button and quickly exit the room. Using the teleporter outside of the building containing the portal to the Pack-a-Punch Machine, the player will be teleported to the rooftops by Racin' Stripes. To the left of the portal the player just used is a box containing the fuses. If the player is too slow in reaching the box, it will be shut and the button will have to be pressed again. Alternatively, one player can press the button inside the projector room, and another can wait by the box to pick up the fuses. Once the player has grabbed the fuses, bring them into the subway tunnel containing Bang Bangs and place them in the electrical current on the side of the tracks closest to the stairs leading aboveground. The player now must wait for the subway to go over the tracks with the fuses in place. Once the subway runs over the fuses, they can be picked up again and installed into the Pack-a-Punch Machine, allowing the player to double Pack-a-Punch weapons like before. Attack of the Radioactive Thing In Attack of the Radioactive Thing, the fuses will not remain installed in the Pack-a-Punch Machine, much like in Shaolin Shuffle. In order to acquire the fuses, the player must first gain access to the Pack-a-Punch Machine. Once inside the projection room, the player must press a button in a similar fashion to Shaolin Shuffle. After exiting the projection room, the player will be teleported inside an RV. There, the player can pick up the Alien Fuses from a shelf. In order to open the shelf, the player has to melee it with the Crowbar, which can be found in a small room behind Bombstoppers. After acquiring the fuses, the player must fill the vial given by Elvira by getting kills with the Cleaver. Once the vial is filled, bring the Alien Fuses in the power station and place them down, right next to the entrance closest to the Magic Wheel. The player now must activate the power station's electrical trap and then pick them up and install them in the Pack-a-Punch Machine, allowing the player to Double Pack-a-Punch for $10,000. The Beast from Beyond Like Shaolin Shuffle and Attack the Radioactive Thing, the player must complete a small easter egg in order to insert the fuses into the Pack-a-Punch Machine. Inside the hallway containing the Proteus is a fuse box, which is located above the Magic Wheel location within said room. Either shooting it or meleeing it will open it, revealing the uncharged fuses, which can be picked up by the player. The player must now find the three pieces of the bridge to the Pack-a-Punch portal, obtain the Entangler by completing the first two skulls for Skullbreaker and obtain the Zombies in Spaceland film reel from within the real world version of the Afterlife Arcade. Once the player has done that, they can bring the film reel to the Projector Room and insert it in a slot between the two film reels on the Pack-a-Punch Machine projector, which will cause footage from Zombies in Spaceland to play on the bigscreen in the theater. With the Entangler, the player must activate the Movie Wormhole Trap and zap the rift in the center of the bigscreen once the trap is active, which will grab a Brute's head from within the movie. The player must now drop the head on the ground and pick it up and bring it to the cardboard cutout of the Brute in the main hallway of the theater. Before placing the head on the Brute cutout, the player must place the uncharged fuses on the left hand of the Sasquatch cutout across from the Brute's. Once that is done, the player can place the Brute's head on the Brute cutout, which will send a beam of energy to the fuses on the Sasquatch's hand, charging them. The player can then grab the fuses from the hand of the Sasquatch cutout and place them within the Pack-a-Punch Machine. Director's Cut Once the player has completed The End? within The Beast from Beyond and has completed all of the previous easter eggs, the player can use the restored Soul Key and open the Soul Jar within the Projector Room in the same game, which will unlock Director's Cut for the player. With Director's Cut enabled, the Alien Fuses will automatically be installed in all of the maps. Gallery Alien Fuses in Pack-a-Punch IW.png|The Pack-a-Punch Machine with the Alien Fuses installed into it. Alien Fuses in Backpack IW.png|The Alien Fuses seen in the Alien's backpack-like object. Navigation Category:Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare Zombies Quest Items